Forever and Always
by HikaEmerald
Summary: Maxwell seems to have been neglecting Sandy for some time! Sandy, depressed and upset, starts to sing at the place when Maxwell first helped her: Ham Ham Park. Ham humans. Dedicated to SandyandMaxwellFantic. long! Oneshot fic.


Forever and always

Summary: Maxwell seems to have been neglecting Sandy for some time! Sandy, depressed and upset, starts to sing at the place when Maxwell first helped her: Ham Ham Park. Ham humans. Dedicated to SandyandMaxwellFantic. = long!

Sandy walked depressed to ham ham park. Maxwell had been avoiding of the late. "Is he spending time with that Hotriax?" Sandy went to the spot where she practised her ribbon before. Just then it started to drizzle. Afraid, she dashed under a shelter to hide.

She remembered the first time when Maxwell helped her, and she caught his eye. She remembered when he said "I love you" with great passion. But now it seems like he did not mean it...

_Once upon a time, I believed it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught on something, I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

Sandy walked out in the rain, clutching onto her cell phone tightly. She must have messaged and called Maxwell at least a hundred times already. She really missed him, she could not do anything right without him around.

_And I stare, at the phone, he still,  
Hasn't called and then you feel so low you can't feel  
Nothing at all, and you flashback to when he said,  
"Forever and Always"._

_Oh oh oh!_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when your here and it rains when you're gone.  
Cause I was there you said  
Forever and Always..._

Sometimes, Sandy wondered if she said something wrong to Maxwell. She teased him about him being a bookworm the other day, and that he uses a book as a weapon (related to Darkness Arising). This of course, earned her a light tap on the head from Maxwell, who merely smiled and pulled her cheek gently.

She walked silently to a field, full of sunflowers... that have not bloomed that is. The flowers were supposed to bloom soon, but apparently not yet. She remembered looking into Maxwell's brown eyes before, and felt she knew everything about him. She is not sure about that now... She does not even know how her relationship with Maxwell is going now.

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest.  
That made you run and hide, like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence, that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't, anymore _

_And I stare, at the phone, he still,  
Hasn't called and then you feel so low you can't feel  
Nothing at all, and you flashback to when he said,  
"Forever and Always"._

_Oh oh oh!_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when your here and it rains when you're gone.  
Cause I was there you said  
Forever and Always..._

Sandy grasped at the necklace around her neck which Maxwell gave to her months ago. She opened the small heart-shaped locket, and it revealed a picture of Maxwell and herself, standing in a wide field of sunflowers. It so happened to the sunflower field she was standing at the moment. "Forever and Always huh... Did you mean it, Maxwell?"

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget, everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget, everything?_

"Hey Sandy! There you are!"

"Maxwell?"

"Found you at last! I was looking for you the entire day! But seems like you came to the place I wanted to take you..."

_Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when your here and it rains when you're gone.  
Cause I was there you said  
Forever and Always..._

"Maxwell... Do you really love me?"

"Yes I do! I wanted to bring you here for a specific reason Sandy."

Maxwell gripped Sandy's paw gently and brought her face closer to his. Sandy felt her cheeks flaring up.

"Look over there."

_And I stare, at the phone, he still,  
Hasn't called and then you feel so low you can't feel  
Nothing at all, and you flashback to when he said,  
"Forever and Always"._

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when your here and it rains when you're gone.  
Cause I was there you said  
Forever and Always..._

"Wha- It's beautiful..."

The sunflowers bloomed together, slowly bit by bit.

"I calculated roughly the time they bloom. Pepper was a great help. Sorry I had to leave you for a long time Sandy. I was busy preparing another gift for you."

Maxwell took out a small ringbox, and knelt to the ground. Sandy's heart raced and pounded hard in her chest.

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when your here and it rains when you're gone.  
Cause I was there you said  
Forever and Always...  
You didn't mean it, baby..._

Maxwell slipped a small ring onto Sandy's finger, stood up and said, "Forever and always, Sandy."

Sandy squealed and hugged him, as the same words popped up in her head.

_You said forever and always_

Hopeix: Okay okay, sorry, I know it's realllly crappy. Sorry it was my first. SandyandMaxwellfanatic, sorry for the realllly long over-due fic I promised you!

Maxwell: On the bright side it's done.

Hopeix: (scratches head) I know I got some parts of the song wrong... My original one was better, except the data got corrupted and deleted the darn thing. Thanks for viewing anyway!


End file.
